Social networking websites often list many activities or comments about an activity on the display screen of a user device. Screen real estate is a limited asset and is even more of an issue with a mobile device due to the limited size of its display screen. As a result, a limited number of activities and comments about such activities are shown on a display screen, usually in a temporal order.